


Road Trip

by Antecanis



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Road Trip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antecanis/pseuds/Antecanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic's younger brother is getting married and Walt accompanies Vic driving down to Philadelphia, but he's got a feeling there's something more to this whole road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Walt / Vic fic and I should warn you because English is not my mother tongue. Please feel free to point out my mistakes so I can correct them.  
> This is written for the Longmire TV universe, but I used some book series knowledge (especially for Vic's family background).  
> Hope you enjoy this fluffy fic. (╯°▽°)╯︵ ┻━┻

Walt still wasn’t quite sure how exactly Vic managed to persuade him to make this road trip with her.  
He remembered something about ‘owing’ her something for not showing up at her ‘Fuck yeah I’m divorced and have my own huge fucking house’-party two weeks ago but he figured she would have found something to blackmail him with anyway. There was no way he could escape when Vic wanted him to do something for her. Especially when she was in cahoots with Henry, who promised to join them on their trip to Vic’s younger brother’s wedding in Philadelphia. But after Walt had agreed to make this road trip with his best friend and his young deputy, the Bear suddenly came to mind that he had nobody to replace him at the Red Pony on that specific weekend and so he backed out, leaving Walt and Vic to themselves. Cahoots.  
“So.”, Vic said, taking a sip of her soda. “You gonna drive this slow the whole fucking way down to Philly? I mean we’re supposed to be there like tomorrow evening, not next month.”  
Walt didn’t respond but gained a little more speed. The highway was surprisingly empty for a Friday morning. They already were on the road for several hours and Walt had noticed that Vic was getting bored. She checked her phone every five minutes and apparently was somehow in touch with her mother Lena, who tried to keep all the wedding guests organized and updated. From time to time Vic told him the latest news from the wedding arrangements.  
Walt also wasn’t sure why exactly he was invited to the wedding, since he barely knew Vic’s family and only met her mother and her brother Michael once when they were visiting Vic a few months ago, shortly after her divorce but before she got her new house. He thought about how relieved he had been when Vic told him that she would stay in Durant.  
“What’s that smirk about, huh?”  
“Nothing.”, he mumbled and shot a side glance at Vic who was eyeing him suspiciously. After all, she was a pretty good deputy.  
It’s inappropriate, Walt thought. She’s my daughter’s age and my deputy, too. He felt old and a little rusty in romantic matters.  
“You still haven’t told me, why I’m a guest at your brother’s wedding.”  
She grunted. “I actually _have_ told you. Don’t you listen to me or what? I’ve _told_ you that my mom asked about you. You made quite the impression, y’know? All cowboy-style and everything. She has a thing for this fucking old school stuff. Blame her, all right?”  
Walt smiled. He knew for sure, that Lena had nothing to do with his invitation because she knew nothing about it when he had called her the other night about a wedding gift he could bring.  
“Stop smirking for fuck’s sake.”

In the afternoon they stopped for cheeseburger and fries at a small diner in Iowa. Walt was tired of driving and Vic promised to take over the next eight hours or so. They still had over 17 hours of driving ahead of them. She had slept through the last three hours and after their meal it was Walt’s turn to get some rest.  
He ran his hand over his face and took another bite of his cheeseburger. It wasn’t as bad as he had expected and he was hungry.  
“Maybe we should get some energy drinks or something.”, Vic said in between two bites.  
“I’ll pass.”, Walt answered and finished up his fries.  
“My mom wants us to have dinner with her tomorrow. You think we’ll get there in time?”  
“I don’t know yet, Vic. It depends on the traffic. But we sure do have a lot of miles ahead of us.”  
“Eh, well, I don’t really wanna have dinner with my mom anyway.”  
“So you do want me to drive slowly.” He smiled.  
“Fuck you.”

When they got back to the car it was already getting dark. Walt covered his face with his hat and attempted to sleep at least for a couple of hours until Vic was tired of driving.  
His thoughts slipped slowly away from under his control and he imagined Vic in the dress she would wear at the wedding. He had never actually seen her in a dress but he knew that her mother sent a cream-colored one with sleeves of lace. Would she wear her hair loose falling over her perfect shaped shoulders or would she pin them up?  
Oh, inappropriate, right, he thought before completely losing himself in dreams of his deputy in cream-colored and white wedding dresses.

He woke up because something changed. He didn’t move until he figured out what it was: They weren’t driving anymore. Slowly rising he pulled the hat from his face and looked round. Vic had parked the car in a Motel’s dusty parking lot but she was nowhere to be seen.  
Still feeling a little sleepy he got out of the car. There was almost no light outside the motel and he could see the stars above. Even though it was a little while ago that he learned them, he still knew the constellation’s names and some stories came him to mind while he was adjusting to the dark of the parking lot.  
Just when he was starting to get a bad feeling about this, Vic appeared out of the darkness and headed towards him.  
“Woo-hoo, you’re up, sleepyhead.” She said good-humored.  
“What are we doing here, Vic?”  
“Getting some rest.”  
“You could’ve just woken me up. We shouldn’t be staying here, if we want to be in-time in Philadelphia tomorrow evening.”  
“Oh, c’mon, Walt, my butt hurts. I wanna get some real sleep not that crappy nap-in-a-car-thing.”  
He sighed. “Fine. I guess you already got us some rooms anway, right?”  
She smiled and gestured him to follow her. “More or less.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Yes, definitely a bad feeling about this, he thought by himself.  
“They only had one room left.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Not many cars out here for having all rooms taken, Walt thought.  
She opened the door of their room, but Walt didn’t follow her in. After she switched on the light, she turned back at him who was still standing motionless in the doorway.  
“You comin’?”  
“Vic.”, he said in a deep, but quiet voice. “I can’t stay here with you.”  
“Why not, asshole? There’re enough people who’d like to share a room with me, y’know.”  
“Vic. I’m serious.” He still didn’t move.  
“Relax, Walt. It’s just a couple of hours. Sleeping, all right? Not whatever _you_ think.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and eyed him expectant.  
“I’ll be in the car. Wake me up when you feel like we can start again.”  
With that, he vanished and only the stars could be seen through the opened door.

Walt wasn’t quite asleep yet as something clinked against the car’s window. He startled up and pulled his hat from his face once more just to see Vic standing smiling besides the car, holding up two bottles of beer.  
He opened the door and looked quizzically at her.  
“C’mon in, Walt. I’m not letting you sleep in the car, alright? Get some rest and have at least a fucking beer with me, yeah? It’s not like I’m seducing you.”  
With a deep sigh he got out of the car and followed her into the tiny motel room. Since there was only one chair, Vic crawled onto the bed after handing him one of the beers. It wasn’t Rainier, but he was actually glad to have a cool drink.  
He tried not to look at her long naked legs. She must have changed into some kind of sleeping shorts while he tried to sleep in the car because he was sure she was wearing long jeans earlier that day.  
If she noticed his avoidant glances or not, she made no comment whatsoever but took a deep sip of her beer.  
“Y’know I really hope it works out.”  
“What do you mean?” He looked up, irritated.  
“Their marriage.”  
He waited for her to say more, but she was just sitting there staring at the wall and then putting the beer aside. “I don’t want him to go through all the shit I went through.”  
Walt remained silent and watched his deputy as she slowly rose from the bed. She seemed almost vulnerable.  
“Walt?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why don’t you want to sleep with me?”  
He almost choked on the beer he was just about to empty out. “What?”  
“You’ve heard me, asshole.”  
The moment of vulnerability was over and he could see an angry spark in her dark liquor colored eyes.  
“Vic, you’re my deputy and my friend. I think you’re tired and maybe we both need a few hours of good sleep. You just went through your divorce recently, and now your brother’s marrying. I understand the feeling that you might have right now – like you’ve to get hold of something, or regain some control again, but trust me, you’ll regret this. This is not what you and I need right now.”  
He got up and put the empty beer bottle away.  
“Have a good night, Vic. And thanks for the beer.” He put his hat, which was lying on the table while he had sat there, on his head again and tipped the brim as a good-bye. He opened the door and ignored the fact that his knees felt a little weak.  
“Walt! Don’t you fucking run away now!”  
She was really quick and shut the door in front of him. “Don’t you fucking tell me what I need and what I want, Walt.”  
He didn’t move and tried to sort out what was happening right now. But all he could say for sure was that he had no clue what to do next. Suddenly he felt old again. “Vic, I don’t know what you want me to say.”  
“I don’t want you to say anything.” She said angrily and studied his face.  
They stood there facing each other in silence.  
“Listen, it’s not like I don’t… want you, okay?”, he eventually managed to say and regretted it instantly. This is awkward, he thought. “But… this really would be a mistake.”  
“Just shut the fuck up already.” She took his hat and put it on the table. Brim up, like a good cowgirl. “Why the fuck do you think you’re here?”  
He wanted to say something witty (that wasn’t an answer at all) but when he started to speak she leaned in. “I don’t want you to answer that.”  
She was still angry, he could tell, but now her expression softened a little bit as if she had found something in his eyes to calm her down.  
Slowly she got up standing on tiptoes and grabbing his hair, pulling his face down to hers, pressing her soft lips on his mouth.  
We’ll never make it in time for dinner, Walt thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought about writing more, but I'm not sure if you guys would be interested? Let me know.


End file.
